wazoofandomcom-20200213-history
Medfield
Medfield is a small town in Massachusetts, with a population of 12,273 people. This is where the majority of Wazoo resides. Everyone did at one point, but in recent times, members such as Joe Coletta and Dave Curran have moved out of the town. Many things have happened in Medfield. Too many things to list. It is also the home to many Wazoo gathering points such as, J's Basement, and Subway. =A Brief History of Medfield= "Medfield was first settled in 1649 and was officially incorporated in 1651 as the 43rd town in Massachusetts. The town's boundaries originally extended into present-day Medway and Millis." -From Wikipedia Medfield was also significantly involved in King Philip's War. Andrew Thomas's film Fire! Story of Medfield in King Philip's War explores this involvement in-depth. Fun Facts! *Medfield is very rich and white! **Medfield is 96.78% White, 0.51% Black or African American, 0.04% Native American, 1.76% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.23% from other races, and 0.68% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.90% of the population. (from Wikipedia) **Median household income = $97,748 (from Wikipedia) *The Disney film "The World's Strongest Man", starring Kurt Russell, is set in Medfield! *The Disney film "Flubber", the remake with Robin Williams was set in a town called Medfield, not the actual town but rather a town bearing it's name (and also a "Medfield College"). =Regions= Wazoo was most prevalent in two main "regions" of Medfield: One in the North, and one in the South. This was also the way the town was divided in CTF. The Southern Region was concentrated in the area of Causeway Street, home to Jamie O'Connell, Bryan Grove, Cory Pray and Andrew Thomas, with Sutton Dewey and affiliate Dan Mullaney nearby. The Northern Region was less concentrated, although generally the Wazoo members living in the North would congregate in one of three areas: the neighbourhood in which Jack Samels and Pete Day lived, with Andrew Hoffman nearby; Pine Street, home to G and Jake Farrar; and Ken Donald's house. The casts of many Wazoo skits came about because of this geographical placement, i.e., generally people who lived closer to each other were more likely to be in skits together. Strangely enough, two of the main Wazoo gathering places, and Franco's house, lie in neither of these regions. =Schools= Almost all of Wazoo attended the Medfield Public School system, except for Pete Day, who only spent one year in the high school before going to private school. There are five schools: *Memorial School *Wheelock School *Dale Street School *Thomas A. Blake Middle School *Medfield High School (aka Amos Clark Kingsbury High School) =Churches, Pizza Places, and Hair Cutteries= Medfield has a substantial amount of all of these. Churches *St. Edward the Confessor Parish *Church of the Advent *First Baptist Church of Medfield *United Church of Christ in Medfield *First Parish Medfield Pizza Places *Cassabella's *Royal Pizza *Papa Gino's Pizza *Village Pizza *Isabella's Hair Cutteries *Medfield Barber Shop (formerly Alfred's Barber) *Reflections *Jaie Stuart *K.D. Styles *DePalma *La Coupe Unique II =Medfield Music Scene= Wazoo have played a vital role in the Medfield music scene. History Before Wazoo, there was literally only one band in Medfield: The Phase, a group in the vein of Dispatch who played funky jams and had a talk box. There were some older members of the town community, ie, folks in their thirties and fourties, who would play at the Zullo Gallery sometimes, and perhaps even Medfield Day.. But aside from that, there was nothing. In 2004, 'Nuff Said organized a show at the Medfield American Legion. This was perhaps the very first concert, outside of school events, to be organized and feature high school students. When the venue begin demanding more money for other concerts, the band decided they had to find a new venue. Thus, Doug Linse organized the May 7, 2005 'Nuff concert at the Pfaff Center. This was the very first concert ever to be held at the Pfaff. The town park and rec office, knowing that there was a music scene beginning to flourish within the town, decided to organize a biannual festival, "Springfest" and "Fallfest". Many Wazoo bands would become the headliners and performers in these festivals. Influence *Once 'Nuff Said paved the way for Pfaff concerts, several other Medfield bands began utilizing the space, most prominently Elephantom. *Wazoo bands provided a musical influence on many current Medfield bands. The band The Astaires once covered the Pete Day As A Band song "Running Away". The band The Illustrious Man Chorus have adopted 'Nuff Said's "trick" of taking rap songs and changing the music. =Richard DeSorgher= Legend